COD Zombies:My Story
by xXGameLoverXx
Summary: Zombies have come to Ireland. Follow our adventures as we try to survive. Enjoy Zombie Lovers!
1. Chapter 1

**Call of Duty: Zombies My Story**

**First story so plz be nice and review for next chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

As I went out with my friend to a hotel, we stopped by to a restaurant to eat. "I want something nice to eat." said Erin. "You will" I said. As we all went to get our meal, we saw someone who was walking with a limp. "Is he alright?" I asked, as I went towards him, I asked "Are you alright?". As the man slowly turned around his face was disfigured and he ran towards me! I screamed to Erin "RUN ERIN!" We ran as quickly as we can and Erin says "Where are we going Emma?". I said "To the mall." We ran to Bow Street Mall and we found a safehouse. When we entered the safehouse, we found a survivor.

"Hello" said someone

"Hi" I said

"What's your name?" said someone

"I am Emma" I said

"I am Erin" Erin said

"I am Eimear" said Eimear

"What are those creatures?" asked Erin

"They're zombies." Said Eimear

Erin quickly reacted and said "I didn't know that."

A police officer came and said "Sorry girls we have to wait for the city to be barricaded and it will take 40 days so you will be staying here". I said "Thanks Officer" as he walked away from us, a survivor called Rachel was going out of the safehouse and I cried out "DON'T GO OUT THERE!" Rachel said "The mall is barricaded, we're fine." I said "Oh, i didn't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

We were running low on supplies and food. We couldn't do anything as the survivors were crazy with fear. As we were hoping Rachel did not go outside of the mall as the zombies were everywhere! As Rachel came back and said "The zombies are Nazis!" The survivors were terrified of the news. The officer came over to us and said "Who were you with?" and I said "Me and Erin weren't with anyone, we were together."

We heard a banging noise outside of the mall and we started to panic. The officer said "Stay here, I will go." So the officer grabbed his gun and went out. It was sunrise and the officer hadn't returned. We were all worrying that he had died.

I said "Stay here and I will find him" and Eimear grabbed a fire axe and said "Take this in case you get attacked by the infected." As I took the axe, I said to the other survivors "Wish me luck" and as Erin gave me one last hug in case I don't make it back. I left the safe house to find the officer and I saw a dead body, I said "He didn't make it."

I found his gun and keys to the mall and I took them. The officer started to stand up and I quickly got the gun out and quickly shot him in the head. I quickly ran back to the safe house and quickly locked the door; my heart was thudding against my chest.

I said to the other survivors "He was infected" and the survivors were sad about it. I said "I have his gun and the keys to the mall." I checked his gun unfortunately it doesn't have enough bullets. I left the safe house to search for a weapon store and I finally found a store called Bullet Time.

Before I was about to head to the shop, Eimear said to me "The zombies are attracted to the noise, take the fire axe it will make no noise." I grabbed the fire axe and make my way to the gun shop. While I was heading to the shop I heard someone calling out for help and I went over to see if they are alright.

They were inside a pharmacy and the survivor asked me "Is there a safe house in this mall?" and I said "There is one in the mall." The survivors were getting ready to go to the safe house and I said to them "Grab the medicine in case the other survivors need it." The survivors grabbed all the medicine and headed their way to the safe house and I kept walking to the gun shop.

I went into Bullet Time to get all the weapons and ammo as there was a trolley and I put all the weapons and ammo into the trolley. I looked out the window and I saw all the zombies were coming into the mall and I said "This is will take some time to get to the safe house." The zombies were all around the shop and I was trapped. The survivors will need the weapons but there was a back door in the shop I went through with the trolley and came outside.

I found a door which can lead me to the safe house and I went through the door and the survivors asked me "What happened?" and I responded "The zombies got into the mall and I have all the weapons and ammo." The survivors were terrified and I said to them "This is not a safe place. We need to find some transportation and then get out of here."


End file.
